marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Reynolds (Earth-1611)
Golden Guardian of Good | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Lindy Reynolds (wife); Void (evil counterpart) | Universe = Earth-1611 | Universe2 = (currently displaced on Battleworld) | BaseOfOperations = Battleworld; formerly The Watchtower, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 194 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human transformed after ingesting Professor Cornelius's formula | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Parker; Nick Dragotta | First = The Age of the Sentry #1 | Quotation = What...you can do doesn't matter...it's what you will do that makes you the Sentry. All the power in the world won't make that difference. | Speaker = The Sentry | QuoteSource = The Age of the Sentry Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Originally just a meek delivery boy, Robert Reynolds' life changed dramatically one day. On an otherwise routine delivery to a scientific laboratory, Reynolds overheard Professor Cornelius and Burton Dubois talking about their failed attempt to make a super soldier serum. As they talked, the two scientists learnt that the government of Communist Russia had learnt of their efforts, and launched a missile at them. Unhesitatingly Reynolds downed nearly all of the serum, and was instantly granted the power of "a million exploding suns". Using this power, Reynolds was able to fly into space and destroy the missile. On his return, Dubois praised Robert as a "sentry" for all mankind. Taking this as his name, Reynolds became The Sentry, and in short order became the foremost hero of his world, battling a large and eclectic range of villains, such as The General, Cranio, the Man with the Tri-Level Mind, and The Void. He also made friendships with many of the other heroes of his world, but most of all the otherwise isolationist Hulk, who always wished to spend time with him. On occasion, the Sentry would travel to the 30th century and have adventures with the Guardians of the Galaxy. He was also joined in his crime-fighting endeavors by his sidekick, Scout, and his canine companion Watchdog, and on occasion his suspiciously similar counterpart The Sentress. Meanwhile, in his civilian identity, Robert worked for Excelsior Encyclopedia, alongside the charming Lindy Lee, whom as the Sentry he frequently saved from disaster, though while Lindy was fond of the Sentry, she was disinterested in Robert. During one routine visit to Professor Cornelius' lab, the Professor placed a brain the Sentry had acquired from Cranio's collection into a vat of thought-controlled matter. The brain, still alive, seized the chance and went on a rampage, sapping the Sentry's power, and revealing his secret identity to Lindy Lee in the process. In a desperate move, Scout and Lindy went back in time to recover the formula Robert had initially drunk, in the hopes it would restore his powers. They succeeded, and the Sentry tracked down Gorax, who had been seeking Cranio for payback. In one blow, the Sentry disabled the alien, then tried to deal with Cranio, only to find he was a decoy. Afterward, the Sentry and Professor Cornelius unilaterally erased Lindy Lee's memory, on the grounds that she was unable to keep his identity a secret. The Sentry was contacted by two film-makers, who wished for him to assist them in making public service announcements. Secretly, the filmmakers were Phineas Mason and the Mad Thinker, who were secretly draining the Sentry's powers. Over the coming week, Robert became increasingly lethargic and unwell, becoming unable to use his powers for even the most basic of feats. All the while, he remained unaware of the villain's schemes. However, as their plan was almost finished, a tired Sentry fell onto their machinery, instantly destroying it. As a result, his power was restored, and realizing the two filmmakers were villains, he subdued them. Sentry was later attending the World Fair when Cranio attacked with Ursus and captured Carol Danvers. The Sentry rescued her and blasted the bear with his powers. This activated some of Ursus's dormant abilities and she further attacked Sentry and was able to subdue him with her radioactive vision. Before devouring him however, he was rescued by the Sentress (secretly Carol Danvers) and a short battle ensued before Ursus and Cranio escaped. Ursus flew off to the ocean and when the Sentry attempted to stop her she merely swatted him away. Sentress confronted Ursus later when she began to devour a train. The Sentry gained Ursus attention he flew her to the South Pole to trick Ursus into hibernating. Sentry then found several heroes were ignoring him and during a confrontation between the Fantastic Four and Super-Collider he discovered secret plans trying to keep the Sentry out of Area B during a certain time. He went to investigate during this time and found the heroes had been secretly planning a surprise party for him. During this party however he was visited by a version of Cranio and an unknown figure who wanted him to blow out his candles. When he did so the world returned to normal and no one but the Sentry experienced this event. Contest of Champions The Sentry was one of the numerous heroes from across different universes abducted by the Grandmaster to partake in his newest Contest of Champions against the Collector for the Iso-Sphere in the Battlerealm. Rob was pitted together with other people summoned by the Grandmaster against those brought to Battlerealm by the Collector. One of the Collector's champions, Stick, managed to plot together with Rob against their masters. During the final fight between both teams, Sentry and Stick planned on combining their energy powers and attempt to open a portal out of Battlerealm. However, their plan was cut short by Punisher 2099, the Grandmaster's summoner who chose the people to bring to the contest, and both were killed by his Molecular Disintegrator. Sentry's essence survived combined with that of the Void, and it became a part of the Symbioids, a fusion between the Void and a Venom Symbiote. When Stick revealed his survival to the Maestro, the Collector's former summoner who had seized control of the Iso-Sphere and used it to become the god-king of Battleworld, the old man also used his energy powers to pull the Sentry back together from the Symbioids. The Sentry played a key role in the following confrontation against Maestro, giving the contestants enough power to defy Maestro and give Outlaw enough time to snatch the Iso-Sphere. When Outlaw used the Iso-Sphere to finish the contest, by banishing Maestro, Sentry was one of the contestants who remained behind in Battlerealm and formed the Civil Warriors, a group of heroes who took the duty of guarding the deposits of raw Iso-8 and the shattered remains of the Iso-Sphere from any interdimensional invaders who could try to get their hands on it. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Robert Reynolds of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Robert Reynolds of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Formerly Deceased